


Conviction

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [205]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is philosophical while in orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviction

“Do you ever think about them?” Wes leaned back in his cockpit, staring up at the planet they were orbiting, waiting for the clearance to land.

“Who is them?” Wedge sounded distracted, but then he probably was since he was in command of their flight group and was likely dealing with ground control about their scheduled landing.

“The people of all of the planets we fight over, the people we fight for I guess.” Wes had the urge to shrug, but it would have been a wasted gesture and his harness kept him locked in place anyway. “I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be one of those people.”

“You could have stayed home on the farm and found out first hand.” Hobbie’s voice sounded grim over the comm, “Your mother would have been happier about that I’m betting.”

“Oh, you’re right, she would have been thrilled, but even she knew that I wasn’t destined to be a farmer. She bought me my first good pair of gloves for piloting.” Wes sighed, continuing to look up at the planet.

There was a few moments of silence, and then Wedge spoke up again, “I guess in a way I think about them. I think about myself too. I have to hope that what we’re doing, for the Rebellion, will succeed for the greater good of all of those beings and that one day, even if they are against us now, they might appreciate the sacrifices we are making.”

“Maybe that’s it.” Wes was uncharacteristically somber, “I know that any of us could die whenever we’re out here. I don’t want to die in vain. I don’t care if I get famous, but I want my life to mean something.”

Hobbie had to bite his lip from adding something flippant, not wanting to break the mood that Wes was projecting. “You know, even if we fail, it will mean something. It would show that some were brave enough and had enough conviction to stand for what they believed in and sacrifice everything for others.” He snorted, “Of course, I’m hoping that we won’t fail and that one day we might actually have a chance to live in peace, but even if we don’t? It isn’t for nothing.”

“Hobbie has hope?” Wedge chuckled, “You know there has to be a good chance for us if even Hobbie has hopes for the future.”


End file.
